This proposal requests continued support for an established children's cancer program at the University of Rochester Medical Center. The objectives of this program are: (1) Optimal patient care and continual improvement in such care through the utilization of collaborative multidisciplinary protocols of a cooperative cancer study group; (2) the evaluation of new approaches to cancer therapy in such areas as new agent development, immunotherapy and supportive care; (3) the definition of factors which may cause and do effect the course of neoplastic disease; (4) the education of practicing physicians, subspecialists, house officers, medical students, nurses and social workers in the diagnosis, treatment and management of children with cancer; and (5) the participation of the Pediatric Hematology-Oncology Unit in all appropriate programs of the University of Rochester Cancer Center.